The Reason
by Samstruck
Summary: One day after Mary died Dean,Sammy and John were distraught. Their world had crashed and burned in front of their eyes. But still they had each other. They had their reasons to live and reasons to lay down and die for. They were each others strength and the Winchester family was thus complete with the feelings of comfort,sacrifice,reason,loyalty,courage and most of all LOVE!
1. Big brother Extraordinare

The Reason

CHAPTER ONE

BIG BROTHER EXTRAORDINARE

_November 3__rd__ 1983_

It was one day since Mary Winchester died protecting her little son. One day that changed the dynamics of the whole Winchester family or atleast what was left of it .A distraught father, a son whose world just crashed and a small baby who didn't even know what fate had befallen him.

John Winchester was drowning his sorrow in a bottle of Jack sat on one of the beds of their motel room while little Sammy was fast asleep in his makeshift bed. It was a dingy motel in a corner of Lawrence where the Winchesters sought refuge period. None of the older Winchesters had eaten or slept from yesterday and little Sammy was left to his own misery by them except for the feeding.

When John realized that he was out of Jack he got up to get some more. Dean looked up just as his father was about to leave the room. "Dad get some milk for Sammy."came the voice of the 4 year old and all he received was a nod and "I'll get you something to eat" before the door shut. Dean went back to staring at the ceiling.

He didn't know when he fell asleep but when he saw the clock he noticed that his dad had been out for about 2 hours now. When he saw what woke him up his heart cried. Sammy was wailing. He didn't know what to do. Dad wasn't there and Sammy's wailing was increasing every minute. He sighed and went to where Sammy was lying. Sammy looked up at him with huge, watery Hazel eyes. His face was tear streaked which gave Dean the idea that Sam had been crying for a while. Little chubby hands extended towards Dean which were clenching and unclenching. Dean understood. His mommy had told him that babies needed hugs. At the thought of his mom a sharp pain went through his heart. He gently picked Sammy up and went over to his bed. A little fist grabbed at his shirt and a happy face smiled up at him. He hugged Sammy and gently rocked him. He smiled to himself. His mom would be proud of him. He went over to his bed and sat there holding little Sammy to his heart. Within no time Sammy was fast asleep. Peaceful and oblivious to the world except that he had a big brother who would always be there for him. Dean started humming "Hey Jude" to Sam. His mommy used to sing it to him to make him sleep and now he would do that to Sammy too. When he saw that Sammy was asleep with his little hands fisted in Dean's shirt he felt his heart soar. He was a big brother now and he vowed to protect Sammy till his last breath. "I'll take care of Sammy and dad mom" he said looking up. He rested his cheek on Sam's head and drifted off. And that's how John found his boys a little while later. He smiled at the sight before him. He just wished Mary was there to see them. She would have been proud of her boys. He sighed and looked at the bottle of Jack in his hands. He shook his head and kept it back. His boys needed him. And though he had lost Mary he still had his boys. He had a reason to live…

_SUPERNATURAL_

Dean woke up to the sound of deep snoring. When he looked up he saw his dad sleeping on the couch. He smiled. Finally his dad had put down the bottle. He looked down at Sammy. He was still in the peaceful position against his chest. He gently planted a kiss on his forehead. He found his reason to live. He loved Sammy and his dad a lot. Words couldn't explain the love he had for them. He would take care of Sammy and his dad. He promised that. He would lay down his life for them. But for now he had to live for them. They needed him and he needed them. He snuggled more closer to Sam and went back to sleep. He found his Reason.

_SUPERNATURAL_

John had been to Missouri Mosely, the psychic before getting back to his boys. She had told him about the creatures in the dark and it shook him to the core. His Mary was killed by something Supernatural and he had been so close to losing his son too. He made up his mind. He would hunt down as many of the evil creatures and avenge his Mary's death. He would see to it that no other family would have to face the fate that his family did. He vowed to protect the people and his boys. And thus he packed his boys and took off to meet Bobby Singer. Missouri had told that he would teach him about those creatures more elaborately and teach him to defend himself, his boys and many other innocent lives. He had work to do…..

_SUPERNATURAL_

TBC….

_SUPERNATURAL_

**DONE!THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN A FEW DAYS!PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! And I stopped writing Chain of Flames as it was one hell of a long…Story. Sorry to disappoint you guys!Peace out!**

**KEEP WATCHING SUPERNATURAL!**

**~SAMSTRUCK!**


	2. Big Brother Extraordinare Part II

The Reason

CHAPTER TWO

BIG BROTHER EXTRAORDINARE PART TWO

_January 22, 1992_

In two more days it would be Dean's 13th birthday. Sam was planning big things for him. A homemade cake, a small present and a peaceful day. He just didn't expect it to be a bad day.

He was aware that Dean was eying that AC/DC cassette tape and planned on buying that for him. It was pricey but he had been saving for almost 3 months and he scoured enough to pay for the cassette.

So here he was on a cold, winters evening running to the store to buy Dean's present. And he was damn lucky to find the last copy of the cassette. He quickly paid for his purchase and hurried towards their motel. He felt happy that atleast for once he was getting Dean something he wanted. When he entered the motel parking lot his face fell. There in front of their motel room stood the Impala. He hadn't expected his dad to be back before tonight and knew he wouldn't hear the end of it for being late. In the new town Dean's school ended an hour after Sam's did. His school had let off half an hour ago and he was going to be screwed for being late! The last few meters of distance from the motel room he broke into a run. Before entering the room he prepared himself for the all too familiar John Winchester wrath. But what he did not expect was his father to be drunk. And as people say that alcohol and emotions don't mix well, a drunk, angry and antsy John were a bad combination. He took a deep breath and entered the room. And the sight was exactly what he expected. John pacing the room with his hands on his hips. And when he turned to see Sam standing at the doorway all hell broke loose. " Where the hell were you?! School let off half an hour ago! What should I think? That some monster got you? GIVE ME AN ANSWER!" he screamed. Sam held the cassette tape up to his father and began "I.." but trailed off when John knocked the cassette from his hand and it broke into pieces. Sam's eyes teared up. He'd been saving for 3 months for the money and puff! Gone! A few tears made their way out of his eyes and he looked up at John with awe. John felt bad for what he had done. But a Winchester he was and the stubborn streak had to exist. Winchesters do not apologize! And then he stormed out of the motel room leaving a very distraught Sam behind.

Sam took the broken cassette in his hands and sobbed his heart out. His dad had changed. Ever since his dad got to know that Sam knew about the monsters out there he had changed. He was more of a drill sergeant than a father.

When he heard Dean speaking to his friends outside he quickly wiped the tears and picked up the broken cassette. He hid it under his pillow and pasted a smile on his face.

Dean, as soon as he entered the motel room knew something was wrong. His internal big brother radar was going haywire. And when he saw the goofy grin on Sam's face he confirmed it. "Hey Sammy how was school?" he asked as he plopped down with a bag of m&m's on the couch. "School was great! Today Dave got a squirrel to school and that went and hid under Mrs. Smithson's desk. She started screaming and…." And he went on and on. Dean just tuned him out and nodded occasionally.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Nobody looked at each other and it was way too tense. And after dinner Sam shut the door to their room and mourned over the broken cassette. But that didn't last long as he heard Dean make his way into the room.

The next day Sam racked his brain for a substitute for Dean's broken present but he didn't have a penny on him which left him with only one choice. A handmade card and nothing else useful. But he couldn't bring himself to make one as he was scared that Dean wouldn't like it. So he settled for no present instead of a ratty one.

_January 24__th__,1992_

The next day rolled on quicker than the Winchesters expected. At least quicker than Sam had expected. Dean was still suspicious about Sam. Something was troubling his brother and he would find it out by hook or crook! When he woke up he found himself full of Sammy.

"Happy Birthday Dean!" he screamed. Dean smiled and ruffled his hair. "Thanks Sammy."

John walked in that moment and handed a wrapped box to Dean and said, "Happy Birthday Son.". Dean smiled "Thanks Dad."

He then opened his present. It was a small game of travel checkers. His favorite game. When John walked out he heard a sniffle from the other bed. The bed where Sam lay facing the window and not him. He put his present down and walked towards Sam's bed. "Hey Sammy what's wrong?"

Now the sniffles turned to full blown sobs. "Hey,hey Sammy,what's wrong little brother?" Sam flung himself at Dean and cried. "I'm sorry Dean I couldn't get you anything! I brought you a cassette but it broke! I'm sorry." Dean sighed. So that was what troubling his brother for the past 2 days. He should have known. " Hey Sammy, it's okay. You don't have to give me anything. You are my best gift given by mom. You are mine Sammy and that is enough for me."

He rubbed circles on Sam's back and consoled for a few minutes. Then his father's voice broke through to him. " It's my fault Sammy. I'm sorry I knocked the cassette out of your hand." He sat on the bed and smoothened Sam's hair. Sam sat up and wiped his tears. " 's not your fault dad. I was late and made you angry. I'm sorry." John smiled. "It's okay Sammy but next time tell either me or your brother where you'd be going alright?" Sam nodded.

" If you girls are done with your chick flick moment can we have breakfast? I'm starving!" Dean whined. "When are you not starving Dean?" Said Sam. Dean smacked him playfully on his head and said "Smartass!" and all the Winchesters got into a laughing fit.

After school that night John took the boys out to dinner at a decent Diner which had great burgers and pie! They had a great dinner and they caught a movie after that.

In the perfectly insane lives of the Winchesters this was a simple and a normal night for all. The boys enjoyed it and so did John. They had to do this more often. Once in a while apart from hunting they needed to be a family. Even if it was for a little while. A perfectly normal family which should forget all about the creatures that go bump in the night and enjoy being with each other.

John tucked Sam in his bed and planted a kiss on his forehead "Good night Sammy." He said to his already asleep son. He then went on to Dean's bed and smoothened his hair "Happy Birthday Dean and Good night." He said to his sleeping eldest. He switched off the light to the boys' connecting motel room with a final glance. He then smiled. "Sweet dreams boys." He said and left.

He might have become a drill sergeant more than a father now a days. But he needed to change his priorities again. His boys were his world but at times he would become so blinded by revenge he would forget how to be a father to his boys. They were his reasons to live and no matter what he would not live without them. He would be more of a father from now on. Because if he lost his boys then he would lose his reasons to live…

**TBC**

_**I KNOW GUYS I'M LATE IN UPDATING BUT WAS BUSY WITH OTHER THINGS. I WILL UPDATE THE NEXT AND THE LAST CHAPTER NEXT WEEK. REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**_

_**KEEP WATCHING SUPERNATURAL! **_


	3. A Reason to Live, a Reason to Die

The Reason

Chapter 3

A Reason to Live, A Reason to Die…..

**Okay Guys this is the last chapter in this story. Hope you guys are enjoying it! In this chapter Sam and Dean are adults and it is 1 Week before Dean's deal comes due!**

**Disclaimer: The boys and everything else Supernatural belong to the almighty Kripke though I would like to snatch them from him!**

_2007_

Dean's deal was due in a week. He had made a deal with the cross roads demon to revive Sam. That broke Sam's resolve. His big brother, his hero was going to hell for him and he was going to watch it. The first week after the deal was the hardest. Sam tried, tried and tried to break the deal. The next Dean wasn't willing to allow Sam to save him. Dean was afraid that if they find a way to break the deal Sam would drop dead.

Sam didn't care about his death. Hell,why would he? It was because he died that Dean made the deal. And if he broke the deal he would die and Dean would get to live. Things will be in their natural order. Just the way they are supposed to be.

Months passed like seconds and Dean had only one week left to live. And Sam had reached the end of his wits. He was still trying but there seemed to be no solution except icing Lilith. But they didn't know if that would work either. Dean was going to hell, For him…..

He let the tears flow. The grief he kept locked in him since he got to know about the deal. The helplessness and terror which he kept locked away finally came out. He was lying on his side, away from Dean so that he couldn't listen to Sam crying. He didn't care if Dean called him a girl. He didn't care if Dean used it as a new blackmailing tactic. He just didn't care. But to let Dean sleep peacefully he cried silently.

But little did he know that Dean's 'Big Brother Radar' was going haywire since morning and Dean who was a heavy sleeper was just acting to be asleep.

Slowly Sam's silent tears turned to loud cries and finally to gut wrenching sobs. Within no time Dean was by his side. Comforting, consoling and cooing nonsense in his ears. But that didn't seem to change anything but Sam's cries growing louder. Dean was scared. He had never seen Sam cry like this. He continued cooing for a while after which Sam launched himself at Dean and sobbed his heart out. Dean continued rubbing soothing circles on Sam's back as he cried on his shoulder. For the better part of the hour Sam cried. And Dean didn't know he was crying too until he felt dampness hit the back of Sam's sleep shirt. He wiped his tears and withdrew to take a look at Sam whose cries had lessened. When he looked into Sam's eyes he saw utter devastation and helplessness.

"Sammy what's wrong?"

Sam clutched Dean's shirt desperately and sobbed. "I don't want you to die Dean. I am trying but I am not finding anything to save you. I don't want you to die!"

Dean sighed. So this was what troubling Sam all day long.

"Aw Sammy" he said and held him until he fell asleep. Then he gently laid him down on his bed and brushed Sam's bangs from his eyes. He slowly got up and made his way to his bed and laid down. The next morning he was going to have a long talk with Sam.

Dawn came really early. At least for Sam. He was bone weary. He ached everywhere. When he opened his eyes he groaned. The room was flooded with bright light. When he pulled the comforter over his head he heard a scream. But this wasn't any scream."RISE AND SHINE SAMMY" It was the scream emitted by Dean which meant 'Get up now Sam or clean the Impala for a week.' He slowly sat up and looked at Dean grinning mere centimeters from his face. He pushed him away and swung his legs over the over the bed. "And it's Sam! Don't know when you'll get that!" he said. Dean just giggled and threw a bag of donuts to him.

"Eat –up Sammy boy! Or I will!" He said.

"I am quite surprised you haven't finished it already?"

"Whatever Sasquatch!" came the answer.

Sam quickly finished brushing and took a shower. He knew yesterday he had inflicted a major "Chick-Flick moment" And today they were gonna have a long….talk.

He toweled himself dry, put on a pair of sweats and went out of the bathroom. Dean was sitting on his bed watching some soap. When he saw Sam come out he turned the tv off and sat up.

"Sammy, about last night…."he began but before he could finish Sam interrupted.

" I know Dean. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all those stuff." He said.

"Woah a minute Sam I was not saying that. Sam…. if you hadn't told me all that I would have whooped your ass until you told me. Sam why didn't you tell me you were hurting so bad?! I could have helped you,you know."

Sam sighed " I know Dean but…. It just didn't feel right burdening you with all this. You won't be here in a few weeks and … I felt like it would ruin your last days…." He said, his throat clogging with emotions wanting to come out.

Dean just stared at Sam. "Are you nuts?! You wouldn't burden me by saying all this. You're my brother Sam and I will do anything to make you feel better. If you are feeling bad you come and talk to me. Okay I understand you are a girl and you need your chick flicks but never hide any such thing from me.

And for the last time Sam I don't want to be saved. You know what will happen if I am saved?! You die! I am not ready for that. We are Winchesters Sam… and hell is going to experience hell when I get there. Well what can I say I get to kick soo much of demon ass there. And besides I'm the eldest I know better." He added with his famous 'Dean Winchester grin' which made Sam laugh.

"Okay jerk, but I will still try and you can't stop me" he said with a smile.

"Bring it on bitch" came the cocky reply….

Sam found his reason to live. His Big Brother. He was going to Hell and his wish was for Sam to live for him too. He would. He found his reason.

Dean found his reason to die. To let his little brother live. He would make sure befor his time is up that Sam gets a better life and lives for them both. Now he could peacefully die… And when it came to becoming the hellhound's chew toy… well they are the lucky one who get to chew Dean Winchester….

THE END

**Done! I know I took too long to update but was busy with my science exhibition.**

**So did you guys like it?! Please review people! Because reviews mean love. **

**My next story is "Boys Will Be Boys". A Prank war story.**

**I'll put that up as soon as I can. **

**Thanks to Maddy Love Castiel and TheGuyWriter for reviewing….**

**Peace out!**


End file.
